Vigilante Punisher
* * (alt 1) * (alt 2) |bio = For Punisher, killing was never a problem. Watching his friends die only made it all the more enjoyable for him to join the new team of heroes dedicated to taking down the Worthy through any means necessary. Donning a new costume with a new set of weapons to represent his new merciless mentality, he is a true threat, even for powered individuals. }} |name2a = Walking Armory |stamina2a = No Cost |target2a = Self |hitcrit2a = 100% |type2a = n/a |effects2a = |name2b = Walking Armory: Generalist |imagename2b = CFJ-15 Assault Rifle |stamina2b = No Cost |target2b = Self |hitcrit2b = 100% |type2b = n/a |effects2b = |name2c = Walking Armory: Tactician |imagename2c = Dual Uzis |stamina2c = No Cost |target2c = Self |hitcrit2c = 100% |type2c = n/a |effects2c = |name2d = Walking Armory: Infiltrator |imagename2d = CE-3 Sniper Rifle |stamina2d = No Cost |target2d = Self |hitcrit2d = 100% |type2d = n/a |effects2d = |name2e = Walking Armory: Scrapper |imagename2e = Stoker Z-F Combat Dagger |stamina2e = No Cost |target2e = Self |hitcrit2e = 100% |type2e = n/a |effects2e = |name2f = Walking Armory: Bruiser |imagename2f = Electrical Pulse Cannon |stamina2f = No Cost |target2f = Self |hitcrit2f = 100% |type2f = n/a |effects2f = |name2g = Walking Armory: Blaster |imagename2g = Down in Flames |stamina2g = No Cost |target2g = Self |hitcrit2g = 100% |type2g = n/a |effects2g = |name3 = Quickdraw Fire |stamina3 = 18% |target3 = One Enemy |damage3 = 1327 - 1592 |hits3 = 1 |hitcrit3 = 92% / 16% |type3 = Ranged Gun |effects3 = |name4 = Battle Van |stamina4 = 20% |target4 = All Enemies |damage4 = 767 - 920 |hits4 = 1 |cooldown4 = 2 Rounds |hitcrit4 = 92% / 16% |type4 = Melee |effects4 = |name5 = Down in Flames |stamina5 = 28% |target5 = One Enemy |damage5 = 1048 - 1256 |hits5 = 1 |hitcrit5 = 92% / 16% |type5 = Ranged Fire Gun |effects5 = |name6 = Magical Explosive |stamina6 = 18% |target6 = All Enemies |damage6 = n/a |hits6 = 1 |cooldown6 = 2 Rounds |hitcrit6 = 99% |type6 = Ranged |effects6 = |name7 = Electrical Pulse Cannon |stamina7 = 22% |target7 = All Enemies |damage7 = 696 - 892 |hits7 = 1 |hitcrit7 = 92% / 16% |type7 = Ranged Gun |effects7 = |name8 = Modified EMP Grenade |stamina8 = 15% |target8 = All Enemies |damage8 = n/a |hits8 = 1 |hitcrit8 = 99% |cooldown8 = 2 Rounds |type8 = Ranged Tech |effects8 = |name9 = Perfect Shot |stamina9 = 20% |target9 = One Enemy |damage9 = 806 - 958 |hits9 = 1 |hitcrit9 = 100% / 100% |type9 = Ranged Gun |effects9 = |name10 = Smoke Grenade |stamina10 = 15% |target10 = All Allies |damage10 = n/a |cooldown10 = 2 Rounds |type10 = Buff |effects10 = |name11 = Knife in the Back |stamina11 = 16% |target11 = One Enemy |damage11 = 962 - 1156 |hits11 = 1 |hitcrit11 = 92% / 16% |type11 = Melee Slashing |effects11 = |name12 = Tangler Grenade |stamina12 = 15% |target12 = One Enemy |damage12 = 822 - 988 |hits12 = 1 |hitcrit12 = 92% |cooldown12 = 2 Rounds |type12 = Ranged |effects12 = |name13 = Dual Uzis |stamina13 = 18% |target13 = One Enemy |damage13 = 1248 - 1488 |hits13 = 12 |hitcrit13 = 92% / 16% |type13 = Ranged Gun |effects13 = |name14 = Land Mine |stamina14 = 12% |target14 = One Enemy |damage14 = n/a |hits14 = 1 |hitcrit14 = 100% |cooldown14 = 2 Rounds |type14 = Ranged Tech |effects14 = }}